A Town Divided
by Crystar500
Summary: When more factions are inserted into the Stick of Truth's story, what will the small town of South Park see occur?


_I hope you guys enjoy this one! Hopefully you like it enough that I can continue it! This is an intro chapter, basically._

* * *

"So kid, you want to join the junior detective force?" Harrison Yates said to the young boy standing in front of him. Yates was in the police station, sitting atop his desk. Around him, the police station was bustling with action, with officers walking in and out of the room preparing for patrol or trying to complete desk work.

The boy shifted in his spot as he stood in front of the detective. "Yes sir." He said shyly. The boy had his hair cut short, and was wearing a casual gray sweatshirt with blue jeans. He had wanted to look somewhat professional before he met the detective himself.

"Well, it's not an easy job, kid. Are you ready for the J.D.F?" Yates said. Yates hadn't looked up from the paper in his hand. In Yates's other hand was a coffee mug. The boy assumed that Yates multitasked like this all the time.

"Yes sir." The boy repeated.

Yates paused for a moment before he asked another question. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy looked up at Yates. "Isaac... sir."

"No, no! If you're going to be in the J.D.F, you need to use the proper title!" Yates shouted. He still hadn't looked up from what he was reading.

"Uh... Private Isaac Poole, sir? Reporting for duty... ?" Isaac felt he was sounding more informal by the second.

"Alright, if you want to get started, kid, go in there and meet the other recruits." Yates had motioned towards the door on the far left of the police station, labeled "J.D.F."

Isaac said no more, and went to the door. Slowly, he pushed it open. Inside, was what looked like a discussion table. A plain, gray, table with numerous chairs beside it. Only a few other kids his age were there. Two boys, one girl, he took note of. An African-American boy dressed in a J.D.F standard uniform at the end of the table stood up. "Can we help you?" He said.

Isaac tried not to be intimidated, but he didn't know what to say at first. "I um... was sent here by Mr. Yates. I want to join the J.D.F."

The boy had walked over by now. He looked Isaac up and down, trying to read him. Isaac was wandering his eyes elsewhere, staring at the plain azure-colored walls of the room. "What's your name? I haven't seen you at school before."

"Isaac. I moved here not too long ago... My parents have been lazy to put me in school here, that's why."

"Well, then. Getting started in the J.D.F. will help you in the long run!" The boy said. "I'm Token, I'm the head deputy for the J.D.F." Token pointed over to the two sitting by the table. "That's Tanya, and that's Adrian. There's a lot more of us, but we're the ones on duty right now."

"Hello..." Isaac waved to the two other kids. They both smiled and waved back. Isaac felt a bit more comfortable in their presence. Yates seemed to have a completely opposite effect on him. "How do I get started?"

"Being in the J.D.F. is all about protecting town and eliminating threats. Keeping the peace, really." Token explained. "So as your first task, I need you to give this peace treaty to the leader of the Elves." Token took a piece of paper from the table and signed it with a red pen he drew from the pocket on his uniform. "The Elves are strong in number and their leader is very good at getting his message across to them. Careful, though, it's dangerous out there."

"It sounds easy enough..." Isaac replied, folding up the peace treaty and stuffing it into his pants pocket. "I'll get it done, Token, sir."

Token nodded. "Adrian! Go with him. Teach him to fight on the way there." Token shouted, in which Adrian quickly got up from his chair and walked over.

"Yes sir!" Adrian replied. He was wearing what seemed to be a child's version of a SWAT team member. In his hands, a pump-action water gun. "Come on, Isaac." Adrian motioned for Isaac to follow him out of the room.

Taking a sigh of both relief and worry, Isaac followed out.

* * *

"Hey... Kyle? Can I talk to you for a second?" Stan's words came out a bit shaky. They were in Kyle's backyard, the Elves main headquarters. Kyle was in one of the war tents, looking over a map of South Park. The tent walls were a plain green, with a desk against the wall where Kyle was sitting. The rest of the tent had trunks and chests filled with supplies.

Kyle looked up. "What is it Stan? Why aren't you in costume?" As Kyle always did when around the Elves, he bared the standard Elf King outfit.

Stan had changed out of the costume his mother had made him into a yellow t-shirt and plain blue-jeans. The elvish sword he always used was in his left hand, which he stuck in the ground beside him, bracing on it. "Kyle... I-I'm not feeling any faith in the elves anymore. I found a new cause." Stan said.

Kyle stood, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean Stan?"

Stan looked down and gathered himself before looking up at Kyle, straight in the eyes. "I changed out of my costume because I'm leaving the Elves. I'm joining O.C.P. now, Kyle."

"What? What the hell is O.C.P.?" Kyle shouted, annoyed.

"Occupy South Park. Just a bunch of political groups all as one."

Kyle only stared. "You're kidding, right?"

"Kyle this is serious! The J.D.F. burned down the veal farm! They keep slaughtering wolves in the forest, Kyle! They're killing our local animals!"

"Stan, there's nothing you can do about the J.D.F! We as Elves are arranging an alliance with them soon! We can accomplish a lot Stan! We're going to get to Cartman soon!"

"Stay away from me, and the O.S.P., Kyle. I'm declaring war on the J.D.F. with my group of people who care!"

"But Stan - "

Stan cut Kyle off. "If your elves threaten us in anyway, we're coming for you Kyle!" Stan ran off, leaving Kyle in his tent alone.

Kyle sighed and went back to what he was doing. "One issue at a time..." He muttered.

* * *

"Hey, no fair, I'm going to tell my mom!" Someone dressed as an elf said after another kid hit him in the back. The elf ran off soon after. The kid that him, was wearing a red t-shirt with white sleeves, and plain blue jeans.

The young boy was just inches away from his home, where he had seen the elf fighting against someone else in costume. The other kid in costume, whom he had saved, got to his feet. "Thanks, kid. I thought I was surely done for! My name is Butters the Merciful. I'm a paladin. I live right next door to you, we should be friends!" Butters gave a friendly grin.

"Ok." The boy smiled.

"The Grand Wizard has been awaiting your arrival. He lives in the green house, over there!" Butters pointed down the street. The boy noticed that the street was quiet and empty, except for snow piled on the sides so people could walk through without trouble. Butters began to walk up, in which the boy followed behind. "So, what's your name?" Butters asked curiously.

"Daniel." He replied simply.

"You like Colorado?"

"Kinda."

"Where'd you live before moving here?"

"N.Y."

Daniel wasn't annoyed by the questions at all, really. He wanted more questions, in fact. That would help improve his friendship with this "Butters the Merciful" person. Butters and Daniel stopped at the green house's door, in which Butters rang the doorbell.

Emerging from behind the door, the Grand Wizard himself. "All hail the Grand Wizard!" Butters shouted.

"So, you are the new kid." Cartman said. "Your coming was foretold by Coldwell Banker. I am the Grand Wizard!" Cartman's wizard outfit seemed to be fitting for someone at the head of a faction, at least in Daniel's mind. "Our kingdom is surrounded on all sides. We have no allies, but we only have each other. It is told that a new kid will come to save us, so that is why I awaited you."

Daniel and Cartman shared a stare for a few seconds before David said, "Cool."

Cartman nodded. "Yes, it is very cool. Now, we're on bad terms with the asshole elves. They haven't declared war yet, but they can whenever they want to. We're preparing for that." Cartman said. "Come, let me show you my kingdom and prepare you for battle."

* * *

Behind the South Park church, a little area was set up for kids to play. This had been taken over by a group of kids. The leader of this said group was praying by a cross in the main tent they had set up. Behind him, footsteps of his men, along with cries of "Help!". The tent was black, lit by small painted glass lamps.

His two men had entered the tent by now, their hostage in tow. The girl hostage screamed "Help!" and "Let me go!" once more. When their leader stood up, her cries ceased. The leader had his back to the others in the tent, and only stared at the cross in front of him. "Is she the one?" He said in a stern tone.

The two members of the group, dressed in black, medieval style costumes, both glanced at each other. "Yes, sir..." One said.

The other then said, "We found her being heckled by some elves."

"Hmm." The leader thought for a moment. "What's her name?"

"Maria!" The hostage said angrily, struggling to break free.

The leader's eyes widened, although the others couldn't see the reaction he had made. "Does she want to join us?"

Maria answered for the two once again. "No! All the boys in this town have been rough to me thus far!"

"Then the prophecy is coming true. Take her for training. She is the one, brothers."

"Hey, no! I'm not the one! I'm just some girl!" Maria could be heard yelling.

Their leader only smiled as he continued to stare at the cross.


End file.
